


Reunion

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, please forgive my transgressions against the writing community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa and Jem reunite, and catch up on a lot of things.<br/>(Post- After The Bridge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

    At Tessa’s flat, after a night of passionate lovemaking, Jem and Tessa laid on her bed. Their legs were intertwined and their fingers laced. Sweet nothings were spoken and pointless conversation was made. They caught up, they knew most things about each other’s lives now. There was still a nagging pull on Tessa’s heart. 

    She had lived a long time, that was certain. She had seen the love of her life, and her children, die. They passed on from this earth, and with time, so would Jem. _Her Jem_. 

    A tear rolled down her cheek as her thoughts became more saddening. Jem looked at her and noticed her sad, liquid-filled eyes. His own eyes widened and he made a jerky movement with his upper body, somewhat pulling away from her. 

    “What is it? Tess, did I do something? Oh, God, if I hurt you in any way…” 

    Tessa laughed despite herself, “No, you didn’t do anything. I was just thinking of Will and James and Lucie. In time, I’ll lose you, too.”

    Jem visibly softened. “Tessa, we both loved Will. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think of him, and miss him. But, I remind myself that this isn’t what he would want for me, for you. Don’t cry for his sake, we’ll see him again some day.”

    “ _ You _ will. I’m immortal, remember? I’ll be alive, long after you are,” Tessa said as more tears swept over her flushed cheeks. 

    “There are times where I do forget this, but I always tell myself that I’ll be with you for the rest of my life. It gives me peace of mind to think that you will love me still, even when I’m old and wrinkled. You will still love me, won’t you?”

    “Yes, yes, of course. I couldn’t ever think of loving someone else as much as I love you, Jem.” 

    “I think you just need something to remember me by,” he said matter-of-factly.

    “Oh? And what would that be?” Tessa asked, her face was now dry. 

    “Children. Lots of small children.”

    “Really? I had thought you wouldn’t want any! I would be honoured to be the mother of your children, Jem.”

    “I absolutely adore children, my love! I had thought  _ you _ wouldn’t want any.”

    “No, no. I love kids, dear.”

    After a few more moments of silence, Tessa’s brow wrinkled in heavy thought.

    “Something on your mind, Tess?” Jem spoke up, noticing her frustrated look. 

    “It’s nothing, stupid questions,” Tessa said as she pursed her lips. 

    “Try me,” Jem sighed. 

    “Did you and Will ever...get intimate?”

    “Ah, that. Admittedly, yes. But it was only once or twice. Whenever he had an urge that couldn’t be satisfied by himself. You know him.”

    “Yes, but didn’t he see a prostitute or five on the daily?”

    “No, he only said that to further his facade. It was just another brick in the wall he built for himself,” Jem sighed.

    Tessa nodded empathetically.

 

    The rest of the night was filled with small talk and questions of the past. Though, later that night, the two lovers started trying to build their family. Though, perhaps that story is for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr-- "illustriousprotagonist"


End file.
